


How Deep Is Your Love

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, sanayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Sana's love for Nayeon goes deeper, as time goes by.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	How Deep Is Your Love

_I love you, Nayeon_

Sana’s voice echoes in Nayeon’s mind and heart. It feels like there’s something going on inside of her that she can’t explain through words. It’s overwhelming, foreign, magical at the same time and every word that is connected to that. She doesn’t know what to call that something that’s built up in her chest and it seems like it bothers her.

She took a deep breath and lay in her own fluffy bed. She thinks she needs to bring together all her feelings and thoughts about this. This is really a big deal for her in her 27 years existing in this world considering the fact that she is now in the settling age and has now enough savings for her future and already settled with her job that promised her to give almost everything she needs and now she just need a partner in life.

_“Sana, what have you done to me?”_

On the other hand, Sana doesn’t know what to feel as well. When she finally said those magic words to the love of her life, she thinks her heart was about to explode. She’s been meaning to say that to Nayeon for how many years now since they’ve met and her gathering all the courage she needs was not easy so when that moment happened at last, Sana felt relieved.

It’s not just being relief, though, it felt magical, sweet, feels like something heavy in her heart finally left because after all those years of knowing each other, she finally said those words to her best friend. _Finally. Finally. Finally._

Nayeon’s reaction replayed in Sana’s mind as she lay down in her bed and hug her shiba inu plushie (which resemble herself anyway). She doesn’t know how to explain it though, but them being best friends (even though she’s in love with her own best friend) is enough for her for now because she just wants to continue loving her and taking care of her because she believes she deserves it and she’s worth it.

In those 17 years of being best friends since grade school, Nayeon really didn’t expect for Sana to fall in love with her. At first she thought Sana always like Momo since she thinks they both share the same brain cells and really get along with each other (but there’s no comparison between their own friendship) plus the fact that she see Sana’s eyes sparkle every time Momo talks to her and there’s one time where Momo brought her favorite food and flower in Sana’s house. Come to think of it, why Nayeon, of all people, will Sana fall in love with? She doesn’t know the exact reason and she thinks she’s not in the right position to be.

Basically speaking, Nayeon has been just a simple girl who lives her life to the fullest and doing her job passionately. She still lives with her parents just like her best friend which is just a block away from their home. She’s grumpy in the morning, wanting her cereals to be put after milk and wants to have a short 5 minute nap after her alarm goes off. She’s a hopeless romantic who cries in The Notebook everytime she watches it with Sana (it’s their favorite movie) and just wanted to have a relationship where they always have dates and cuddles and bringing of flowers. Though she doesn’t know the meaning of love and just bases it with her parents and what has been told in the books and the movies she have watched, she wants to experience it. She wants to know the feeling of butterflies in her stomach, of an automatic smile whenever the love of your life is with you, of feeling safe and protected in someone else’s arms, of being home.

And so she dreams and moves forward with her life. Nayeon wants to observe, wants to know more what’s in the store for her, what Sana will be to her if she finally figures out her own feelings, and if there will be a change in their friendship or relationship.

Sana is almost the same except for she is bubbly and more cheerful with her chubby cheeks and playful personality. She likes kids and so she teaches at her own pre-school. She also complains when her alarm finally rings and she has just had 3 hours of sleep from doing lesson plans and fixing some papers for her work but will be glad to know that it’s another day for her and she’s alive. She’s also a hopeless romantic, she likes watching cheesy movies with Nayeon especially the movies adapted from Nicholas Sparks’ novels and doesn’t cringe when the main characters kiss or when it’s time for them to finally admit their feelings with each other. She likes that kind of scenes the most. She truly knows the meaning of love ever since she met Nayeon when she was just 7 years old when she first saw her in their neighborhood right after they just moved in. She knows she will be with her in the future or until her last breath. She knows love because it means Nayeon’s smile when she saw her own parents hug each other, it means Nayeon’s laugh in those corny jokes she tells her in random times, it means Nayeon’s shining eyes whenever she looks at kids and babies when they are walking at the mall, it means Nayeon’s soft voice whenever she’s sleepy and decides to just sleep over in her room, it means Nayeon’s sweet gestures when she suddenly just wants to cuddle while watching boring movies on a Sunday, and it means Nayeon, _Im Nayeon is the meaning of love for her._

And so she said it and hopes that it will last because she surely knows Nayeon is the one for her and she will prove it to the girl. She doesn’t want anyone else but Nayeon and Nayeon only.

Right after that moment happened, Sana became extra sweet with her, saying reassuring words like protecting her and staying by her side even if there will come a time where Nayeon will be the one who wants her to leave her alone (that Sana hopes will never happen and Nayeon will not let it also), giving her flowers almost every single day and driving and picking her up from work even if Nayeon knows that Sana is running late in her class too, she also take her out on movie dates and coffee dates but their conversation and warmth that they give each other is still the same.

Nayeon observes every single thing that Sana did to her even it’s already the usual one like giving her random kisses and hugs when they see each other or giving her favorite chocolate before going to work or taking walks at midnights. She observes all those things, including Sana herself and after 5 months of what happened, she feels something weird in her stomach whenever she sees her best friend smile at cute things they saw at the mall, whenever she hears her best friend laugh like it’s the most beautiful melody she had heard in her entire life, whenever she sees her best friend’s eyes twinkle at fountain shows and fireworks, whenever her best friend kisses her or hugs and stays by her side and makes sure that she’s safe and protected at all costs, whenever her best friend says reassuring, sincere words that make her calm, and whenever her best friend makes her feel she’s home. That’s when Nayeon realized, she now know the meaning of love.

She admits that she likes everything about the girl including her crying and mad face or whenever she dislikes something still looks cute and fluffy and sometimes she just wanted to put it in her own pocket so that no one can have her. She likes to be possessive sometimes, but then realizes that she’s being unfair about being not able to say something when Sana confessed to her so she now decided to make a move because this time, she’s sure about everything.

“Sana I have something to tell you and I can’t wait any longer for tonight, can you come over?”

The best friends planned to binge-watch their favorite Korean dramas tonight since it’s a Friday and they both have a stressful week at work so they decided to relax and breathe.

“Is there something wrong, Nayeonie?”

“Well, no. But can you please?”

“Okay, I’ll be there at 5”

Nayeon’s nervous, but after contemplating for a whole month about her own feelings, she now knows the meaning of love and what is she exactly feeling.

Sana then arrived 5 minutes later like she exactly told the older. They stayed in her room and there’s a one minute silence before Nayeon speaks up.

“Sana, I love you too. I’m deeply, madly, crazy in love with you”

She suddenly confesses that makes Sana’s heart beat goes faster than the usual just like Nayeon’s. She’s overwhelmed, happy, it feels like her heart will burst and she’s now crying, feeling joyful after hearing Nayeon’s words.

“I realized that I’m not just in love with the concept of love and what will it do to me. I’m in love with you Sana and that’s all that matters to me.”

Nayeon smiles, her ever shining bright smile that Sana loves the most from the first time they met and she’s also crying tears of joy.

“Nayeon, you do not know how happy you made me right now and I promise to be a good partner to you for the rest of our lives.”

“Thank you for making me realize, Sana. And I will make sure that all this will be worth it until the end. So, girlfriends?”

“Girlfriends”

They hugged each other tight, almost falling on Nayeon’s bed, but they don’t care, they just wanted to feel each other’s warmth and making sure that they both feel the love they have for each other.

“I love you Sana, I really really love you”

“I love you too Nayeon, I love you so so much more than you can imagine”

They wipe their tears off with kisses and finally sealed everything that just happened with a sweet, passionate kiss. Sana and Nayeon is the meaning of love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Request your favorite Twice ship! @shineliketwice on twitter


End file.
